


Gentleman

by ferris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferris/pseuds/ferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(His father had told him a few things, but there were still a few words of wisdom he had missed out on.)</p><p>Erwin Smith, they called him.<br/>Erwin Smith, the gentleman. </p><p>Based off of this (http://i.imgur.com/MOWy8DT.png). </p><p>A series of drabbles - five per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman

one

**_1\. Buy high quality tools, so you only have to buy them once._ **

Erwin looked at his 3DMG blades and narrowed his eyes. He had gone through three sets already, just by sparring with Levi. Grimacing, he turned to the shorter man who had perched himself on the edge of the commander’s desk, drinking a cup of tea and looking faintly pleased with himself.

“We’re running low on funds, you know,” Erwin said in a low voice, setting the blade handles down and interweaving the tips of his fingers together, looking at his corporal who looked indifferent to anything Erwin was saying.

“I know,” Levi said, holding back a smirk. “I don’t care.”

(The next time they sparred, Erwin took gripped the metal tighter and swung his blades harder – Levi looked surprised but their swords did not waver.)

-

-

-

**_2\. Keep a change of clothes at the office._ **

“Erwi – “ Levi gasped out before his face flushed a beautiful shade of red and Erwin felt his hand fill with warm sticky fluid as his corporal struggled to stay standing with the blond man’s still lingering hand on his length.

“Enjoyed it?” Erwin asked Levi, his voice a low purr that sent shivers up Levi’s spine as he tried to collect himself. “You did need a little loosening up, I think.” He re-belted Levi’s harnesses, hands hovering close over Levi’s lithe body, mouth still pressing little kisses to Levi’s neck.

“I need a change of clothes, old man,” Levi managed out, placing his hands on the edge of Erwin’s desk when the commander’s hands ghosted too close to the more sensitive spots on his body again.

“I think you’ll find a set in the drawer,” Erwin said vaguely, waving a hand towards his cabinets.

-

-

-

**_3\. Never hit anyone unless they are an immediate threat._ **

“That is unnecessary,” Erwin said sharply to the two scoundrels who had hesitantly brandished knives at him, not quite sure what his uniform meant, but sure enough to think that he had power and wealth and money and  _food_. The first street rat rushed at him, teeth bared and blade held aloft; Erwin simply side-stepped him and grasped his wrist firmly. The second street rat looked at the first and dropped her knife, promptly bursting into quiet hysterics.

The first vagabond struggled in Erwin’s grip, watching the thirteenth commander with wary eyes like those of a trapped animal, shouting. “Hey! Let go of me – “

Erwin raised his hand; the urchin flinched as the little girl sobbed –

But he simply lowered it onto the little boy’s head and knelt, forcing the hand that held the knife down. “Please,” Erwin said quietly. “That’s not necessary.”

(As the two children watched the blond man walk away with their hands clean and their mouths full of bread, they wondered just who the heck that guy was.)

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_4\. Every hat should serve a purpose._ **

“Were you close to anyone here?” the old woman asked the tall blond man who stood next to her, both of them staring down at the recently cleaned memorial gravestone.

Erwin let silence permeate the cold autumn air before replying to the wizened old lady to his right. He reached up and slowly removed his hat from his head, holding it over his breast.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

The wings of freedom seemed to flutter as he walked away.

-

-

-

**_5\. Never take her (him) to the movies on the first date._ **

[AU]

“Where are we going?” Levi asked grumpily, reluctantly letting Erwin lead him forward, trusting him not to run him into a pole. “This is a shitty first date if you’re just going to drag me around blind folded.”

“Not a movie,” Erwin replied, smiling, and maneuvering Levi out of harm’s way (a stop sign) before tugging him forward again.


End file.
